The Next Generation
by aemcd
Summary: The year is 2026, and The Charmed One's kids are all now teenagers, having to deal with their own teen drama and the odd demon battles. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Generation**

_This story takes place when the Halliwell sister's kids are teenagers. Wyatt and Chris are in their early 20's. So you can get a full visual of what the characters look like and who is related to who I suggest you go onto youtube__.com__ and type in __Charmed: The Next Generation __and find the video by aemcd20. And before you ask, yes I made the video. So enough chit chat, and on with the story =)_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lindsay's bedroom**

"Lindsay! Wake up!" Brooke yelled at her sister as she was pulling the covers off of the bed.

"Argh! Brooke leave me alone, it's too early and I'm too tired" Lindsay moaned while trying to wrestle back her duvet.

"Listen hear, you are not going to skip another day of school. Me, mum, dad and Junior are all eating breakfast downstairs, and we all would appreciate it if you would join us" Brooke sighed while throwing the duvet to the other side of the room.

Lindsay groaned her way out of her bed and started getting dressed to begin her day.

Brooke exited the room with a triumphant grin on her face.

**Kitchen**

"Ah, so you are still alive then" Junior mumbled with a spoonful of cereal in his mouth. Junior is their school's star basketball player.

Lindsay gave him an oh-you-are-so-not-funny smile as she sat herself down at the dining table with the rest of her family.

Paige and Henry gave each other a quick glance as they sipped on their mugs of coffee.

"So, Lindsay, are you planning on going to school today?" Paige asked her youngest daughter. To be fair Lindsay is only five minutes younger than Brooke.

"Yes she is" Brooke answered for Lindsay.

Lindsay just rolled her eyes, she hated it when her twin would speak for her.

"Right, c'mon you two" Junior said as he started to walk away from his family "We have to go pick up Chloe, Peyton and Hayley in ten"

"What about Mel?" enquired Lindsay looking puzzled.

"We don't carpool with her anymore, not since she's gained the ability of orbing" remarked Junior with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Brooke and Lindsay giggled to one another.

**Front Driveway**

"Now now Junior, just because you're a mortal and the rest of the family are not, there is no need for you to get all jello on the rest of us" Brooke smiled while climbing into the mini van.

"I can't believe we still have to ride in this crap-wagon" Lindsay added as she buckled her seat belt and slouched into the backseat.

"You should try getting a girl in this thing, it's near impossible" Junior spoke with a slight grin on his face while revving the engine and pulling out of the driveway.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I'm sorry that this is such a short chapter but I really want to get some reviews, let me know what you think so far, have you watched the video on YouTube, and also if you think I should continue with the story ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Brooke was flicking through all the radio stations she could think of, trying to find a song she wanted to listen to.

"Brooke! Will you please just pick a station and stick to it!" Junior yelled at his sister with annoyance.

Brooke simply ignored her brothers outburst and found a song.

The sound of Miley Cyrus - Party in the U.S.A filled the car.

"Oh no! No Brooke! There is no way we are listening to this!" Junior shot a look at Brooke. Meanwhile she was smiling and singing along.

"What? You said to pick a station and stick to it"

"Well pick a different station, I swear if you don't turn this rubbish off I will kick you out of this car and you can walk to school !"

"Fine , you pick a song" Brooke gave in.

Junior opened up the passenger glove box and reached for his ipod and attached it to the radio.

He put on Eminem - Till I collapse and started to sing along. Brooke eventually joined in herself.

Junior pulled next to the sidewalk and parked as Brooke got out her cell phone and dialled her cousin's number.

"Hey, we're outside, get a move on."

"Alright we're coming" Chloe hung up

Brooke turned around in her seat to look at her sister, who was fast asleep.

"She really needs to slow down on all the late night demon hunting" Junior said noticing Lindsay in the rear view mirror.

Brooke gave her a playful slap on her leg.

"Wakey Wakey sunshine" she sung to her.

Lindsay stirred and quickly covered her eyes with her hands.

"Argh. Don't you just wish the sun had a dim switch"

Brooke and Junior laughed at their sisters comment.

"Hey" Peyton said while her and her two sisters climbed into the van.

"Hey" The Matthews siblings chimed.

"Well, Lindsay, look at you. Another night of demon fighting was it?" Haley asked her favourite cousin, although she would never admit it to any of her other family members.

"Isn't it always" Lindsay rolled her eyes. That was the second time that morning Brooke had spoken for her.

Peyton grabbed Juniors ipod and changed the song to Foo Fighters - Everlong. And they set off to school.

**High School **

The relatives all got out of the car, said goodbye and went their separate ways.

Chloe and Melinda are Seniors.

Lindsay, Brooke and Haley are Juniors.

While Junior and Peyton are Sophomores.

Melinda jogged over to where Chloe was

"Hey Chlo"

"Hey" Chloe said while getting the right books out of her locker.

"You know, I gotta say, I do love being able to orb. It just makes things so much easier" bragged Mel (Melinda).

"Lucky you" Chloe smiled sarcastically.

Mel just ignored her and they both walked to their first class, arm's linked together.

Brooke had left Lindsay and Haley in the hallway so she could go and meet her friends in the quad.

"How long are planning on staying at school, till you go off and find another demon" asked Haley.

"Should I answer that, or should I wait for Brooke to do it for me?" replied Lindsay playfully.

"You can't get mad at her for doing that. It's just that weird twin thing you guys have"

"Yeah I know. And to answer your question I was thinking on hanging around till lunch" said Lindsay with a smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Please leave comments. Feel free to make any suggestions about how to expand the story, or what you would like to happen. xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**High School**

"Alright, I think I've been here long enough. I'll see you later" Lindsay said picking up her book bag getting ready to leave the cafeteria.

"Would it kill you to stay here the full day" nagged Haley.

"Considering the fact that we have for Calculus after lunch, I think it just might" smiled Lindsay.

"Okay, just be careful"

"Stop worrying about me, it'll give you wrinkles" Lindsay teased. Haley gave her a playful glare. As Lindsay was leaving the room, Haley got her hand mirror out of her bag and checked her face for wrinkles, then smiled when she saw she looked beautiful as usual.

**Downtown, San Francisco**

"Come out, come out, wherever you are" taunted Lindsay.

She turned a corner in the ally way.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!"

"JESUS CHRIST!!"

"Brooke! What the hell do you think you're doing?! You scared the crap outta me!"

"I scared you?! What about me?!"

Lindsay and Brooke exchanged quick glances, still in shock.

"Haley told me you left to go find another demon. So I scryd for you and orbed myself here, I thought you could do with some back-up in case things got ugly."

"Thanks, but you didn't need to"

"You're my little sister and you'd gone out to fight a demon. It's my job to keep you safe" Brooke gave Lindsay a small smile.

Lindsay returned the smile.

"Actually I meant you didn't need to scare me half to death, but thanks for getting all mushy" Lindsay playfully said.

Brooke gave her a small punch on her arm and they both laughed.

"Awww how cute" came a slimy voice from the shadows. The voice walked out of the darkness. Its physical appearance was just as slimy as its voice; it had green scales all over its body, green and yellow eyes and a snakes tongue.

"Oh, well aren't you a sight for sore eyes" Lindsay sarcastically spoke.

Just as she finished her sentence, and Brooke was still thinking of something witty yet hurtful enough for the demon to get annoyed by it, the lizard creature shot a green venom at the twins, it landed short on Brooke's shoes.

"What the fuck! I just bought these!" Brooke pouted looking at her feet.

"Pole!" Lindsay shouted at a metal pole a few feet away from her and waved her hand towards the demon.

The object shot into it's stomach. Green blood oozed out of it's wound, the creature screamed in pain and burst into flames and was gone within seconds.

"Brooke, will you stop moping about your stupid boots" Lindsay looked at her sister.

"Stupid boots! Stupid boots! These were not stupid boots! I spent a fortune on these!" Brooke shouted at her.

"Oh calm down, if you're that upset about them then I'll buy you a new pair."

Lindsay walked away, leaving Brooke to sulk_._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N: Please leave comments. Feel free to make any suggestions about how to expand the story, or what you might like to happen. xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Brooke's Bedroom**

Brooke, Mel, Chloe and Haley were all in Brooke's bedroom, music on full blast listening to KESHA - Tik Tok, doing their homework while singing and dancing and talking all at once.

**Lindsay's Bedroom**

Lindsay, Peyton and Junior were all in Lindsay's bedroom, music on full blast listening to The Killers - Somebody Told Me, doing their homework while nodding their heads, tapping their feet against the floor and singing along.

Whenever they did their homework together this is usually how it went, no matter who's place they were at, what subjects they were doing or what year they were in at school.

**Hallway**

"Have you guys finished you're homework yet? Brooke, Lindsay you need to pack all the things you're going to need for you're trip." Paige shouted near each of the bedroom doors, so the teens could hear her.

Both sets of music coming from both rooms stopped.

"What?" Paige heard her two daughters ask at the same time, then laughter soon followed.

Paige repeated what she had just said.

"We're starting now" The twins said at the same time once again.

A boy who had a huge crush on Brooke had said her and whoever she wanted could all stay at his parents cabin in Arizona for the weekend. And Brooke was more than happy to accept his offer, she knew exactly who she wanted to come, Lindsay, Haley, Chloe, Peyton and Mel. She had invited Junior but he declined due to the fact that he would be the only boy there. They all agreed that this would be a magic-free vacation.

**Front Driveway**

"Hurry up Brooke! We wanna go already." shouted Peyton from outside.

The rest of the group were all standing by the car filling the trunk.

"Okay. Mom and I made sandwiches, and I got chips and drinks, and we're all set" said Mel.

"I brought red vines, you can't have a road trip without red vines" Chloe added while holding a bag full of red vines. Lindsay let out a small chuckle.

"I brought us a few year books, thought it might give us a laugh. What did you bring Hales?" asked Lindsay

By now Brooke had walked out of the house.

"Oh I brought Mel, who brought the food. Brooke?"

"I brought my hot body and Ryan's car." Brooke smiled

(Ryan is the boy who has a crush on Brooke)

"Peyton what did you bring?"

"Road mix"

Peyton walked towards one of the car doors while holding her 'road mix'.

"Okay let's go" Chirped Mel.

The rest of the crew got into the car and Brooke started the engine.

Since Arizona was about 18 hours away they all decided they were going to drive for 3 hours each.

**6 hours later**

It was pitch black outside, the radio was quietly playing and 5 out of the 6 people were asleep.

Haley pulled over to the side of the road.

"Chlo" Haley gently nudged her sister awake. "Hey, c'mon it's your turn to drive"

Chloe and Haley swapped places so Chloe was in the drivers seat.

Once Haley was in the passenger seat she fell straight to sleep.

Chloe pulled back onto the road, only to pull over a minute later.

She looked into the rear view mirror to see Lindsay in the back.

"Hey Lindsay"

Lindsay stirred.

"Yo Matthews" Chloe spoke dozily.

Lindsay was now awake, well slightly awake.

"It's you're turn to drive"

"Already?" Lindsay asked sleepily.

"Yep. Three hours." Chloe half lied.

**12 hours later, Arizona**

"Are we there yet?" asked Brooke for the hundredth time.

"If you ask me that one more time, I swear I will hit you." threatened Mel "And yes we are here"

The crew drove up to a large sized cabin in acres of open forest.

They all stepped out of the car to get a better look, and to stretch their legs.

"Whoa" Peyton added, the others nodded in agreement.

After getting all of their bags out of the car the six girls went inside and roamed about the cabin.

It had five bedrooms, four bathrooms, a fully furnished theatre room, family room with fireplace, a private lake in the back, three ATV's, fully stocked fridge and much more.

The girls ran around trying to find the best bedroom then claim it before anyone else could.

"I found the master bedroom!" Haley yelled at the top of her voice.

The group ran over to where they heard the voice. They saw Haley with a smug grin on her face, they peered around her to see if she had indeed found the best room. They all sighed in defeat.

"And because I found the room, I get to choose who I want to share it with"

The five looked at each other.

"I pick Lindsay"

Lindsay smiled from cheek to cheek.

"Haha, suck on that bitches." She said as Haley wrapped an arm around her cousin's waist.

**Later in the evening**

Brooke, Lindsay, Haley, Mel, Chloe and Peyton were all in the family room dancing and drinking lots of alcohol. The girls were all good dancers but Chloe was amazing, the others were more club dancers but Chloe could easily be a pro if she wanted to. So naturally she started to show off, a lot.

"Alright Chlo, we get it, you can dance" smiled Mel holding a silver tray with six shots on top. One by one they each grabbed a glass and toasted their vacation.

**1 hour later**

Peyton stumbled out the back of the cabin, she needed some fresh air after the amount of drink she had consumed. She felt a chill creep down her spine. Something didn't feel right. She looked around the darkened trees. Nothing was there as far as she could tell. Peyton didn't want to be alone in a forest while this inebriated, so she made her way back inside where the others were still dancing and laughing. Little did she know that there was indeed something in-between the trees, watching them all, waiting.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Please leave reviews. Feel free to make any suggestions about how to expand the story, or what you might like to happen. xoxo**

**I would like to thank:**

**CharmedSuperGirl**

**Digital Moonlight 2**

**I appreciate both of your comments =) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**4am, Arizona**

Peyton and Haley were passed out on the sofa's, Brooke had her head down the bathroom toilet, while Chloe, Mel and Lindsay were still going strong, dancing and laughing, only they had stopped drinking alcohol and moved on to water instead.

"I think it's time we called it a night don't you" Chloe and Lindsay agreed with Mel.

The girls turned off the music and lights, so only the moonlight lit the room.

"I'll take Hales" Lindsay said lifting her cousin off of the sofa, putting one arm around her waist leading her up the stairs.

"I've got Peyt" Chloe also lifted her sister off of the sofa taking her upstairs.

"I guess I've got Brooke" Mel said knowing she had the worst of the options, she picked Brooke up off the floor and cleaned up the remaining sick around her mouth.

All Brooke could manage was a mumble, meaning: thank you, I think I'm drunk, and I'm tired.

**5am, Arizona**

By now all six of the girls were fast asleep in their beds.

The masked figure advanced towards the cabin. The back door was foolishly unlocked. The intruder let out a small grunt

"Stupid girls"

He walked through the now open doorway, looked around at the mess he had watched be created, and slowly and carefully made his way up the stairs.

**Premonition**

The masked man was hovering over Brooke, he pulled out a knife from his pocket and slit her throat. Her eyes opened wide, she grabbed her throat, blood was pouring out of her wound. Then she stopped moving and the man left the room and entered another.

**5:30am, Arizona**

Lindsay suddenly awoke from her dream. Drenched in sweat, she looked next to her to make sure Haley was ok; opened the door and checked the hallway, no one was there, she then went straight to her sister's room and walked over to her. Brooke was fine and still alive in her bed. Lindsay still felt unnerved so she went downstairs to make sure nothing was wrong there. The lights were still off, nothing seemed out of place, she went over to the back door, it was unlocked, Lindsay shuddered. If she had learned anything from being a Matthews, it's that you should always trust your instincts, and they were telling her that something was wrong and everyone in the cabin could be in possible danger. She ran back up the stairs to warn the others.

**A few minutes later, Arizona**

Lindsay had everybody gathered in the family room. They were all still pretty drunk, barely able to stand up without swaying, except for Lindsay who had sobered up once she found the back door unlocked.

"Ok, it's like quarter to six in the morning, we have had just over an hour and a halfs sleep. Will you please tell us what is so important that you felt it necessary to do this" demanded Mel.

"You're all probably going to think I'm over-reacting or paranoid. But I think there's someone or something in this place, or, their outside in the woods, but either way I know there really is something wrong." Lindsay gushed. The others simply looked at her as if she had gone crazy.

"You woke us all up for that? For God's sake Lindsay" Mel said while walking closer to the staircase. The rest slowly followed.

"I'm being serious. Trust me on this."

Mel stopped walking away to look at her younger cousin, who kind of seemed as if she was begging for the rest to believe her.

"I believe you." Peyton slurred "I didn't tell you, but earlier I got this really creepy feeling when I was near the trees out back."

Mel let out a frustrated sigh, all she wanted was to go back to sleep.

"Fine" She said, while making her way to the back door and opening it.

"What are you doing?" asked Lindsay slightly shocked.

"I'm going to go into the woods. I'm going to prove that there is nothing weird or creepy going on out there" remarked Mel.

"You can't go out there" Peyton said. Mel rolled her eyes.

"If I'm not back in ten minutes, tell my family I loved them" Mel joked as she walked out of the cabin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry that this is a short chapter. Please leave reviews. Feel free to make any suggestions about how to expand the story, or what you might like to happen. xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Previously: _

"_I'm going to go into the woods. I'm going to prove that there is nothing going on out there" remarked Mel._

"_You can't go out there" Peyton said. Mel rolled her eyes._

"_If I'm not back in ten minutes, tell my family I loved them" Mel joked as she walked out of the cabin._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mel trudged through the woods. On her way out she had picked up a flash light so she could see in the darkness. By now the cabin was no longer in sight.

She heard a twig snap behind her near another tree. Mel swung around to noise. Then another twig snapped in the opposite direction, she turned around to face the other noise. Her heart was beating faster than usual now.

"_Calm down Mel. Your in the woods, it's most probably just a deer or something like that" _She thought to herself_ "And if on the off chance Lindsay actually is right, I can use my powers to defend myself." _

"Boo" whispered the man from behind the Halliwell. She quickly turned around just in time for the man to punch her square in the eye and knock her out.

"Well that was easy enough" he grinned behind his mask. The stranger carried Mel over his shoulder and took her deeper into the darkness of the trees.

**Back at the cabin**

"Ok she has now officially been out there for fifteen minutes" Lindsay said while looking at her watch. The rest of the girls were now also starting to worry about their cousin.

"Let's say that you are right, there is something out there. Mel can take care of herself, and if things get too physical even for her, then she can orb herself back here can't she." Chloe tried to reassure the others, and herself.

"She's got a point" Haley backed up her sister, but she was only trying to ease the situation.

"Me and Brooke are going to go out and look for her" Up until this point Peyton and Brooke had pretty much been silent. Everyone turned to look at the two.

"No. No way. You're not going out in the woods while it's this dark out."

"Really? Well you didn't seem have a problem with Mel going out alone" Peyton was getting rather agitated by her older sister's over-protectiveness.

"Mel is a lot older than you" Chloe added. Peyton rolled her eyes and went over to the kitchen and grabbed two more flash lights.

"Brooke don't go out there please. I just have a feeling that if you do something's going to happen" Lindsay pleaded her sister.

"Chill sis, we'll be fine. And anyways someone has to go looking for Mel" Brooke smiled.

Peyton and Brooke exited the cabin before anyone else had the chance to object again.

**Middle of woods**

"You're having second thoughts aren't you?" Peyton asked her slightly older cousin.

"It's just, when Lindsay get's these sorts of feelings they do usually tend to be right."

"Ok I'll give you that" Peyton said with a smile trying to ease the tension "But we're the daughter's of the Charmed Ones, we can take out anything we want. We're total bad asses." Peyton and Brooke giggled together. What Peyton had said did make them feel a little better, and more confident.

"HELP!!"

Brooke and Peyton stopped in their tracks.

"Did you hear that?" Brooke asked.

"No I didn't" Peyton replied sarcastically rolling her eyes "Of course I heard that, you'd have to be deaf to not be able to hear that."

Brooke rolled her eyes

"Shut up. You don't think that's Mel do you?" Brooke asked anxiously.

"Well I'm here with you, Chloe, Lindsay and Haley are back at the cabin, and the other 9 family members are in San Francisco. So I'm going to go with yes."

"Ok Peyton, enough with sarcasm"

Brooke made her way towards where the noise had come from.

"Where are you going?" asked Peyton slightly surprised.

"Over there" Brooke added pointing in the direction of the voice.

Peyton rolled her eyes

"Err hello? Have you ever watched a horror movie before? It's pitch black outside, we're cute teens, we hear a noise, we are only wearing our pjs so we're basically half naked, you go off to search for where the noise came from, you end up in tiny little pieces, and the rest of us die a little later on."

"What are you, chicken?" Brooke smiled while doing a little chicken dance and clucking "Like you said we're total bad-asses, we can take care of ourselves." Brooke continued to smile, but Peyton was not fully convinced.

"But seriously Peyt, I don't want to go over there by myself. So come on" Brooke pushed her younger cousin in front of her and gave her a playful slap on her bum.

"Okay but if I die, I will haunt you." Peyton pointed her finger in Brooke's face, Brooke stuck her tongue out.

"Eww how homey" Brooke and Peyton had come across a small shack "That's probably where the ATV's are kept right?" asked Brooke.

"Nope. They're kept a lot closer to the cabin"

"Huh. So say this was a horror movie, what would our characters do now?"

"Probably something really stupid, like go into the creepy looking shack"

Brooke took a deep breath in, clutched onto her flash light in one hand and held onto Peyton's hand with her other, and slowly went closer to the shack.

"Not that I'm complaining at the comfort we are both getting from it, but I don't think it's a good idea that we hold hands"

"Why not?" Brooke asked sounding a little confused.

"Because something is probably going to jump out at us, and we need a free hand to fight back" Replied Peyton.

"Oh right" The cousins let go of one another and continued to walk forwards.

"Age before beauty" Peyton gestured towards the door.

Brooke leaned in for the door knob and turned it.

"You ready?" Brooke questioned.

"Nope, but go on" Peyton replied.

Brooke swung the door open.

"OH MY GOD!" Brooke exclaimed. Her and Peyton rushed towards a bloody and confused Mel. Her clothes were all torn from cut marks that had been made all over her body.

"Mel? Can you hear us?" Peyton asked.

"Of course I can hear you. I have ears don't I"

Brooke and Peyton looked at each other, glad that Mel had responded, and sounding like her usual self. They slowly lifted her up off of the ground and undid the rope that was tied around her hands and feet.

"Come on, let's get you out of here."

**6:30am, Cabin**

Chloe, Haley and Lindsay were pacing up and down the family room. Chloe had put the fire on since it was getting chillier. Lindsay was peering out of the window, waiting for her twin and cousin to return.

"There back" She announced, jumping away from the window and towards the back door to open it for them.

They saw Peyton and Brooke with blood smears over their skin and pyjamas. And Mel who was slipping in and out of consciousness.

The girls helped them over to the sofa's and lay Mel down on one of them.

They all looked over her in shock and disbelief. Mel was trying to say something but was struggling.

Chloe kneeled down so she was hovering near her cousin's mouth.

"What happened?" She asked her.

"He crept up behind me………… Knocked me out………… Then when I woke up I tried to break free but I couldn't."

"Do you know who he was?"

"No. But I do know that…… He is immune to magic "

The girls all looked at each other with even more worried expressions.

"I guess this really is going to be a magic free vacation after all" Peyton quipped.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Please leave reviews. Feel free to make any suggestions about how to expand the story, or what you might like to happen. Thank you to all who have reviewed, it means a lot. xoxo **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I've had some serious writers block for this story, plus I've had a lot of personal stuff to deal with (well, try and deal with). Anyways here you go. **

_Previously:_

"_What happened?" She asked her._

"_He crept up behind me…………. Knocked me out………… Then when I woke up I tried to break free but I couldn't."_

"_Do you know who he was?"_

"_No. But I do know that……. He is immune to magic "_

_The girls all looked at each other with even more worried expressions._

"_I guess this really is going to be a magic free vacation after all" Peyton quipped._

* * *

"Okay, I think it's time we call mum or someone now" Haley spoke nervously.

"No"

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because, we can't go calling our mum's every time things get tough. We can sort this out ourselves" retorted Chloe.

"Chlo, I think we can make an exception. Mel is really hurt, she needs help, and none of us can heal." responded Lindsay.

"Her cuts only look bad, their not deep enough to need stitches and nothing is broken, she'll be fine. But we need to focus on what did this to her. She said that magic doesn't work on him, so calling for help wont do anything, only put more people at risk"

The room fell silent, meaning that everyone was trying to come up with something to say.

"Alright then. Haley you stay here with Mel. Lindsay and Peyton go upstairs and search there. Brooke and I are going outside. But before, grab anything you can that can be used as a weapon and protect yourself." Announced Chloe.

"Okay, here's what's wrong with everything you just said: 1. Splitting up is a really stupid thing to do, we'd be stronger together. And 2. Mel is proof that going outside is not safe." said Haley.

"Well I'm not going to wait for whatever is out there to come in here. And we need to split up because that way we can kill it faster and get on with the rest of our vacation."

The girls split up into their groups and went off in different directions.

Chloe unlocked the back door

"You ready?" she asked

"No" replied Brooke nervously.

Chloe swung the door open and grabbed held of her cousin's hand while walking out, to reassure her. And they made their way back into the woods.

Lindsay and Peyton were patrolling all of the rooms upstairs. They had decided to lock all of the draws containing sharp objects, in case the thing managed to get into the house and went looking for a knife or something else to hurt them with; so Peyton was gripping a rolling pin while Lindsay had found a golf club, Chloe, Brooke and Haley had the other 3 clubs.

"It's going to be okay Mel, don't you worry" Haley comforted Mel, who was still unconscious. She glanced over to the house phone, fighting the urge to call her mum or one of her aunts.

A loud bang of thunder crashed through the atmosphere, making all of the girls jump.

Rain began to pour down outside.

"Oh my god, are you kidding me?" Chloe said raising her head up to the sky then back to Brooke.

"You know what I think?" Brooke said. Chloe stayed silent waiting for Brooke to continue "I think this is a sign that we should go back to the cabin, where it is nice and safe and warm."

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"It's just a mild storm Brooke." Chloe continued to walk forward. Brooke was desperately hoping that Chloe would agree with her. But no such luck.

Another loud pound of thunder. Again making the girls jump.

"Okay, if this is our last night on earth I just want you to know that I am really glad we're spending it together." Brooke said clutching onto her golf club, looking around the darkness.

Chloe smiled and looked at the other brunet "This is not our last night on earth, c'mon where's you're confidence?" Chloe nudged her playfully.

"It's temporally gone, I'm too scared and freaked out."

Chloe gave Brooke an odd look, Brooke was never the sort of person to admit or even show that she was scared about something. The pair continued to walk further into the trees.

"There's nothing here" Peyton admitted while closing yet another door.

Lindsay sighed and walked to the top stair.

"Hey Haley. Everything okay down there?" She yelled.

"Depends what you consider okay" Haley laughed back, trying to lighten the mood.

Lindsay went back to Peyton who was looking out of a window.

"Do you think their okay out there? I mean on top of it being dangerous it's also pouring down with rain."

Lindsay didn't quite know how to answer.

"I'm sure Brooke's more worried about ruining her hair at this point more than anything else" she smiled, although she really was worried about her twin and her cousins.

All of a sudden all the lights in the house went out, followed by the sound of more thunder and now lightning

Haley, Peyton and Lindsay all had a scared look plastered on their faces.

Lindsay grabbed Peyton's hand and they quickly walked down the stairs to where Haley and Mel were.

The vibration from Mel's cell startled the group.

"Jesus!" she whispered reaching towards the coffee table.

"It's Aunt Piper" Haley said looking at the caller ID.

They looked at each other, wondering what to do.

"I'll answer it" Lindsay said taking the phone from the blonde's grasp.

She took a deep breath in and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Lindsay is that you?" Piper asked from the other end of the line.

"Yeah. What's up Aunt Piper?"

"Erm nothing, just checking in, where's Mel?"

"She's asleep. You know it not even being 7am and all" Lindsay nervously chuckled.

"Yeah sorry for the timing. It's just, I was making myself some coffee and thought I'd give her a call, make sure everything's okay" Piper casually replied, although the reason she had called was that she was actually missing her daughter already.

"Everything's fine, why wouldn't it be" Lindsay said, a little too quickly. Haley and Peyton looked at each other, not believing how bad Lindsay's acting was.

Piper crinkled her eyebrows.

"No reason. So you're all okay, there's nothing I should be worrying about?"

"No, everything's great honestly. Well I'm really tired Aunt Piper, I'll tell Mel you called." And on that note she hung up the phone and threw it back onto the coffee table.

Piper stared at her phone then gave a small laugh.

"_What a weird child"_ she smiled.

"Phew. That was a close one" Lindsay exhaled. She looked back at the direction of her cousin's "What?" she asked.

"Next time if someone calls, you're not allowed to answer." Peyton said.

Another loud crash of thunder, and a thud.

The girls looked up at the ceiling where the noise had come from.

"That wasn't thunder" Haley swallowed.

They all moved unknowingly closer together. Each of them scared.

"Shit" Brooke whispered, swinging around in different directions.

Chloe was still surprised at how jumpy Brooke was.

"Broooooke_"_ a voice quietly sung.

Chloe and Brooke looked around trying to find the source of the voice.

"Broooooke" it sung again.

The two looked every which way, but it was too dark and raining too much for them to see anything.

All of a sudden a figure appeared a few metres in front.

"Broooooke" the figure smiled, staring directly at her.

They tightly gripped onto their golf clubs, but they were too scared to move.

Then the figure disappeared.

The girls looked around trying to find it.

"Where did it go?!" Brooke desperately asked.

"I don't know" Chloe said, letting the worry in her voice be heard.

"It's behind you" the voice sung.

The two brunets swung around just in time to see the figure vanish once again.

The rain started to pour down even more, and the thunder and lightning was becoming more frequent.

"We need to get the hell outta here." Chloe stated as her and Brooke started to run back in the direction they had come from.

_BANG!_

Chloe had run straight into the figure, and was knocked almost unconscious.

"Chloe!" Brooke screamed over the noise of the storm.

The figure was standing in between Brooke and her cousin.

Brooke could slightly see the smile on it's face.

"I hope the other's are okay" it smiled before crouching down and vanishing with Chloe.

Brooke just stood there, she was so frightened.

Brooke took one last look around.

"Oh no, Lindsay" the last statement the figure had said just sinking into Brooke's head.

She ran as fast as she could, trying to find her way back to the cabin, before it was too late.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it, chapter 7. Let me know what you thought of it. And I will try my best to put up the next chapter faster than I did this one. Don't forget to review, you're opinion is important to me =) xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm going to introduce a new person in this chapter, who may turn out to be a reoccurring character. Here's some info on him: Jamie, 18 years old - Caucasian, black short slightly spiky/messy hair, gorgeous blue eyes, a well toned and muscly body, about 6 feet tall. **

**Now that that's out of the way, on with the story =)**

_Previously: _

"_I hope the other's are okay" it smiled before crouching down and vanishing with Chloe._

_Brooke just stood there, she was so frightened._

_Brooke took one last look around._

"_Oh no, Lindsay" the last statement the figure had said just sinking into Brooke's head._

_She ran as fast as she could, trying to find her way back to the cabin before it was too late. _

* * *

Haley, Peyton and Lindsay were now huddled together standing beside Mel, who was still unconscious on the sofa, jumping at every sound of thunder.

Suddenly someone came charging through the back door.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!" The three girls screamed in unison.

"JESUS!" Brooke screamed back.

"Sorry Brooke." Lindsay apologized, while Haley and Peyton were still trying to breathe again.

"Are you guy's okay? Have you seen anyone?" Brooke quickly asked locking the back door.

"We're fine, we haven't seen anyone, why?"

"Where's Chloe?" Peyton asked, noticing her absent sister.

Brooke turned around to look at her family. She was completely drenched and obviously scared.

"Brooke? Where's my sister?" Peyton asked again after Brooke stayed silent, getting more worried by the second.

"I don't know. There was this demon, he started to play with us, blinking out then back in in another place, he knocked Chloe over then took her away." Brooke said trying her best not to let a tear escape from her green eyes.

There was another loud crash of thunder.

Haley picked up Mel's previously discarded cell phone and scrolled through the phonebook.

"What are you doing?" Brooke asked walking past Peyton so she was closer to the other Halliwell.

"What does it look like I'm doing. I'm calling mum."

"No you're not" Brooke sternly said snatching the phone out of Haley's grasp.

"Brooke!" Lindsay added, slightly shocked by her sister's actions.

"We're not calling anyone, and that's that."

"Why should we listen to you?" Peyton asked somewhat harshly.

"Because….." Brooke was trying to think of a come back, while Peyton, Lindsay and Haley subtly smiled to themselves.

"Because I am the oldest in this room, so what I say goes." Brooke smiled putting her hands on her hips triumphantly.

"Oh my god" Peyton scoffed.

"What about Mel?" inserted Haley.

"She's unconscious, she doesn't count." Brooke replied waving one of her hands in Mel's direction.

The other three girls each rolled their eyes.

"We're not calling family, and that's final."

"What if we call Jamie?" Lindsay spoke up, looking directly at her sister.

As soon as she heard that name, she felt a massive pang in her chest.

"We are most certainly not calling him"

"Lindsay's right Brooke. He could be a huge help" Haley said moving to stand next to her sister.

"I don't care, we are not calling him. And as my family I expect you to understand why"

Brooke exited the room and up to her bedroom, completely forgetting the current situation.

"We're still calling Jamie right?" Peyton asked the remaining two.

"Maybe later" Lindsay said, feeling sorry for her sister.

"Awh don't worry Brooke, it'll all be over soon, and we will finally be together." The demon whispered to himself, watching Brooke slump herself onto the bed while he was crouching in a near by tree.

**A couple of minutes later**

Brooke was looking out of her window, keeping an eye out for the demon and her cousin. She could barely see the sun rising, it was too dark from the storm that still hadn't died down, and the house lights were still out.

"BROOKE?!" Lindsay yelled from the family room.

"BROOKE GET YOU'RE ASS DOWN HERE NOW!"

Brooke was taken aback by the sudden yelling and ran downstairs.

"What? What is it?" Brooke said as she jumped the last remaining steps. Seeing Lindsay, Peyton and Haley all standing by the sofa with extremely worried faces.

"It's Mel. She's gone!" said Haley.

"What?! What do you mean she's gone?! How?!"

"We don't know, one moment she was there, then the next she wasn't"

"Two down, four to go." The voice drifted around the house, none of the girls seeing the source of the noise. Each word sending shivers down their spines.

Haley picked her golf club back up and walked away from the group.

"Where are you going?!" demanded Peyton.

"I'm going to go get that son of bitch"

"Haley!"

"Stay here, I'll be right back. I promise."

Before anyone could protest any longer Haley was out of sight.

"Haley?!" Peyton screamed for her sister to come back.

"I'm going after her."

"What? No. We can't split up any more." Brooke protested.

"She's my sister Brooke. You'd go for Lindsay." Peyton ran in the direction her sister had previously gone.

"Unbelievable. I can't believe Haley would be stupid enough to leave in the first place." Brooke said shocked by her cousins.

"Brooke, I need to tell you something. But you have to promise you're not going to get mad after."

Brooke looked at her sister, wondering if she even wanted to know.

"What?" she asked nervously.

"Peyton called Jamie. And he's already on his way."

Brooke just stood there, completely shocked.

"Peyton did what?!" she shouted.

Lindsay stayed in here spot, dropping eye contact and focusing on her shoes.

Brooke started to panic slightly.

"Why the hell did she call him in the first place?!" Brooke demanded.

"Because Chloe is gone, Mel was badly attacked and now she's missing, you and Chloe didn't want any family involved, there is a storm and a demon stalking us. That's why I called him. I'm sorry for how you feel, but we need his help whether you like it or not." Lindsay said somewhat raising her voice.

Brooke didn't want to admit it, but they did need his help.

"How is he even getting here? He lives in Charlotte, it's hardly around the corner." Brooke enquired.

"Actually he was staying at a friends house tonight. I don't know why, to be honest I didn't even ask. But as soon as I said that you were in trouble he couldn't get out of bed fast enough."

Peyton had caught up with her sister, they entered the theatre room, it was pitch black inside. The door creaked as they opened it.

Both girls shivered.

"C'mon Hales let's go back to the others. Jamie should be here any minute."

"No. I don't know about you but I want to find my cousins."

"I want to find them to. I just don't want to go with just you."

Haley rolled her eyes.

"Fine then you go back. I'm going outside."

Peyton's eyes widened.

"No fucking way! What's wrong with you? Why are you acting so weird?" Peyton raised her voice.

"I'm just fed up with being scared. I just want to vanquish this demon and find Chlo and Mel."

Peyton could sympathize with her sister.

"Fine, I'll stay with you. But we are not going outside."

"What if we check out where the ATV's are kept? It's only a feet metres away from the cabin" Haley asked softly.

Peyton gave in, and her and Haley made their way to the garage.

Jamie pulled his black mustang next to the girls car.

As he turned off his engine, he carefully stepped out of his car looking around the area.

He; just like the girls felt a shiver down his spine as he looked into the darkness, the storm still in progress.

He scurried to the front door, stood under the porch roof for shelter and anxiously knocked on the front door.

Brooke and Lindsay both spun their heads in the direction of the sound of a fist pounding against a wooden door.

"That should be Jamie" Lindsay spoke.

Butterflies formed in the pit of Brooke's stomach.

"Or it could be the demon" Brooke's voice shaking slightly.

"Somehow I don't think a demon would ring the doorbell."

Lindsay grabbed Brooke's hand and they walked towards the front door.

"Lindsay you let Jamie in. I think I'm going to go find Peyton and Haley." Brooke really didn't want that front door to open.

"You can't not talk to him forever Brooke." Lindsay whispered as she opened the door to a soaked Jamie.

The sight of seeing Brooke again caught his breath.

Whereas the sight of him made the pain in Brooke's chest to tighten.

He walked into the warm cabin and closed the door behind him.

"It took Mel" Lindsay didn't want to waste anymore time.

Jamie's eyes widened.

"Where's Peyton and Haley?" he asked worriedly.

"They kind of… went off"

Brooke still had not said a word, all she could do was stare at Jamie.

"What?! I thought I told you all to stay together."

"I know. We couldn't stop them. You know what their like" Lindsay apologized.

Brooke broke contact with the boys eyes and started to travel down.

The storm outside had made his black t-shirt stick to his well built abdomen.

"_No Brooke! Stop thinking like that! Have you forgotten what he put you through!"_ She mentally scolded herself.

"Well I don't want either of you two to wonder off….." before he could finish his sentence he heard a loud ringing in his head, he winced slightly at the pain.

"Are you okay? What is it?" Lindsay asked, moving closer to him.

"It's in the house. The demon is in the house." Jamie announced sharing looks between Lindsay and Brooke.

The twins both looked around with their mouths a little open in shock.

"C'mon, we need to get the others." Jamie pulled out the dagger that was in the back of his jeans and cautiously led them away from the front of the house.

"Holy crap! Poor people call this a house." Haley laughed as her and Peyton walked into the garage.

"You know what's just dawned on me?" Peyton said as they looked around.

"What?"

"That we have separated ourselves from the people who actually have active powers."

"Hey! Don't go dissing our powers" Haley joked.

"I'm not" Peyton laughed

"I love my premonition power, same as you love being an empath. It's just I wouldn't complain if I had another power I could use to protect myself with."

"Mmmm" Haley agreed.

"Oh my god! Why is there a closet in here?" Haley asked surprised as she opened a door.

"What?" Peyton laughed from the other side of the room.

"There's an actual walk in closet here." Haley laughed back.

"I'm going to check it out. Stay there okay."

Haley walked into the closet with her flash light in hand, while Peyton was rummaging through a desk.

"PEYTON!!! HELP!!" Screamed Haley.

Peyton ran into the closet.

The demon was standing over the blonde, Haley had obviously been knocked onto the floor.

Peyton immediately lunged herself towards the demon, shoving him to the ground.

Haley took the opportunity to get back up onto her feet.

"You'll pay for that witch" The demon spat and the sisters.

"Oh My God! You?!" The girls said in unison.

Before they could say any more the demon conjured up two fireballs and threw them at the blonde's.

One fireball hitting Haley's shoulder, sending her spinning to the other side of the room, knocking her head against a wall. The other fireball landing on Peyton's stomach pushing her backwards and smacking the back of her head against the wall behind her.

The impact had rendered Haley unconscious, while Peyton was in a daze, finding it hard to see and think straight.

"If I'd of known the famous Halliwell's could go down so easily I would have planned my attack sooner." The demon smiled as he blinked Peyton, Haley and himself out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: So there's another chapter (my longest chapter thus far, I might add lol) What do you think of me bringing another character into the story? What do you think happened between Jamie and Brooke? Please review. I'm not going to complain or anything but it would be really great if I could get more feedback from people. =) xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you to**

**Digital Moonlight 2**

**CharmedSuperGirl **

**patricia02052 **

**For you're reviews =)**

* * *

Jamie, Brooke and Lindsay barged through the garage door.

"Peyton? Haley?" he shouted.

The three searched the room. But nobody else was there.

They saw another door that was open so they walked through.

Jamie hesitated as they stepped inside.

"Are you okay?" Lindsay asked noticing him. Jamie rubbed his temples as if trying to ease some pain.

"They were here. Peyton, Haley and the demon."

"Guys"

Jamie and Lindsay looked at Brooke. She was staring at the floor, they examined a little closer.

"Blood" Jamie stated.

"Do you know where they are?" Lindsay almost begging turned to face Jamie.

Jamie closed his eyes and started to focus all of his attention on the missing sisters.

Moments later he opened them again and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I can' know my power doesn't work like that."

"The shack." Brooke said standing up straight.

"What?" Jamie asked confused.

"Earlier, when me and Peyton went into the woods, we came across a shack, that's where we found Mel."

"Okay. We need to get back to the cabin. Brooke do you remember where abouts this shack was?"

"No, I mean we were just walking around, and then Peyton noticed it."

Jamie sighed.

"Okay, I want you two to go back to the cabin. I'm going to go find that shack."

Lindsay and Brooke looked at each other.

"What?!" they said in unison.

"I want you to go back." he repeated himself.

"You can't go out into the woods alone. It's too dangerous." Brooke said, her voice laced with concern.

"_Wow smooth Brooke! You're starting to care about him again aren't you?! I think you should stop talking now!"_ she told herself off.

Jamie couldn't help but smile.

"_Oh my god! That smile!"_ Brooke thought.

"Ahem!" Lindsay coughed, breaking Brooke and Jamie's current train of thought.

"Right…erm…come one"

Jamie left the room and was about to leave the garage.

"Why are we splitting up when before you said to stay together?" Lindsay said.

"Well actually I told you two not to separate."

"Jamie seriously, we're not splitting up" Lindsay replied in a putting-my-foot-down manner.

"Well if you wont leave willingly….."

Jamie grabbed hold of the twins arms, and before they knew it they were all back in the family room at the cabin.

"Jamie." Lindsay complained.

"Sorry" he smiled.

Then Jamie vanished from in front of the girls, leaving them alone with one another. And he was outside.

The demon let out a small growl as he watched Jamie re-appear outside of the cabin.

"That boy better not get in my way" he snarled to himself.

Jamie still had his dagger in hand, he cautiously made his way into the woods.

Brooke sighed in worry, pacing up and down the room.

"He shouldn't have gone out there. Now he's going to go missing too."

Lindsay looked at her sister.

"Brooke Matthews, here's me thinking that you didn't care about him anymore." she half smiled.

"I didn't… I mean I don't. It's just I thought he was here to help. So he's not going to be very helpful if he's dead."

Brooke shivered as she said the last word.

Which Lindsay noticed.

"I'm sorry Brooke. I know the whole Jamie thing must still hurt."

Brooke broke eye contact with her twin.

"It didn't hurt to begin with Linds. I'm fine." Brooke said unconvincingly.

"That's not what you said when we last talked about him."

Brooke cringed, remembering her brief breakdown that had happened only a few months ago.

"_Don't you dare think about that! I mean it Brooke!"_ Brooke scolded herself.

Lindsay looked around the darkened room.

"So…. What are we suppose to do now?"

Brooke raised her eyebrow looking around the room.

"I don't know" she softly admitted.

_Thump!_

Brooke and Lindsay instantly looked up towards the ceiling.

"I heard that earlier." Lindsay confessed to the brunette.

Brooke took a deep breath in.

"Well then… I guess we're going upstairs"

Lindsay followed her sister up the stairs and down the landing.

They stopped walking for a moment.

"Where should we look first?" Brooke asked.

_BANG!_

They looked in the direction of the sudden noise.

It was coming from the hatch leading up to the attic.

Brooke couldn't help but laugh.

"You know if Peyton was here she would say how horror movie-ish this was."

Lindsay chuckled

"Yeah probably. But I bet she'd go up to the attic anyway."

Brooke slightly nodded her head in agreement.

Brooke was missing her cousins deeply.

"Do you think Jay's okay?" Brooke unknowingly asked. Her eyes immediately widened.

"_Oh my god! You did not just call him Jay! You're having feelings for him again aren't you? Well congratulations Brooke!"_ She thought not believing the sentence that had left her mouth.

"Jay?" Lindsay asked with a small smile. She knew the brunette still liked him.

"Just drop it Lindsay." Brooke ordered walking to the attic hatch, and pulling it open; the ladder fell down and crashed as it landed on the ground.

They looked up into the roof. It was pure darkness. You could hear the wind whistling through the small cracks in the structure.

Both girls gulped.

Lindsay managed to drag her eye sight away from the attic and towards her sister.

Brooke looked beside her, to see Lindsay staring expectantly at her.

"What?"

"Well you wanted to open the hatch, so you get to go up there first." She smiled.

Brooke rolled her eyes.

She climbed up the ladder and looked around the darkness.

"Is there a light switch up there?" Lindsay asked as she had now started to climb the ladder.

"I can't see one. But at least we have a flash light."

"Brooooke" a voice sung.

"Not again." Brooke spoke, her voice shaking.

"Why does he keep saying you're name?"

"I don't know Lindsay. Why do demons do most of the things they do."

"Brooooke" he sung again.

_CRACK!_

The beam from Brooke's flashlight was searching everywhere. But it couldn't find the demon.

All of a sudden they could see a fireball being formed from the middle of the darkness. The demon threw it towards Lindsay.

"Fireball." Lindsay waved her hand in the direction of the oncoming threat and changed it's direction back towards the demon.

The demon winced upon the impact of his own fireball.

Lindsay grabbed Brooke's hand and they dashed towards the exit.

"Not so fast." The demon spoke throwing another fireball. This time, he didn't miss.

Lindsay fell down crying in pain.

"Lindsay!" Brooke shouted as she noticed her sister.

She tried to pick her twin up off of the floor, but Lindsay had become too limp, so was too heavy.

"Lindsay, c'mon you have to try to stand" Brooke obviously struggling.

The demon conjured up another fireball.

Brooke and Lindsay both noticed this.

"Brooke get out of here" Lindsay demanded.

"What?! No way. I'm not leaving you." shocked that her sister could even think that she would leave her.

"If you leave now Brooke, I promise I wont hurt you're sister. Much" The demon spoke.

"Shut up!" Brooke spat.

The demon threw the fireball that was still in his hand. It landing once again on Lindsay. The impact split the twins apart as they both fell to the ground.

Lindsay screamed in more pain.

The demon ran up to the girls while they were still on their hands and feet, grabbed a hold of Lindsay and blinked the two out of the attic.

"No!" Brooke shouted, tears in her eyes.

She finally managed to gather herself and jumped down the ladder. And dashed to the family room.

Brooke was now crying and panicking.

"_Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! What do I do?!"_ she frantically thought.

"JAMIE!" She yelled.

It wasn't Jamie's power to be able to hear if someone was calling for his help. But somehow he had always been able to hear Brooke.

Nobody showed.

"JAMIE! I NEED YOU!" she cried.

Then out of nowhere, Jamie appeared only feet away from her.

He had multiple cuts over his body, but they were only small, not even bleeding, he was covered in dirt and sweat and he was obviously tired from running.

"Jamie" she sighed as she dashed towards him. She wrapped her arms around his chest.

Jamie was clearly taken aback by the movement, but returned the action all the same.

"_Oh my god Brooke! Get off him!"_

Brooke quickly pulled herself off of the boy and stepped away.

"The demon took Lindsay." she softly cried.

"Oh Brooke I'm so sorry." He sympathetically spoke, moving a step closer to the brunette.

"What do we do now? There's only two of us left."

Jamie didn't answer.

Brooke surveyed the boy standing in front of her.

"What happened to you?" she whispered, looking at his cuts.

"Oh umm, well I found the shack, eventually. I went inside, found a secret magical passage, and then ran into the demon, or one of his minions, I'm not 100% sure. I fought back as much as I could, then ran out trying to get away. Then I heard you call for me, and here I am." Jamie gushed.

"Did you see anyone else?" Brooke asked hopefully.

"No I didn't. But I'm sure that they're through that secret tunnel. I mean why else was someone guarding that area right." Jamie answered in a slight attempt to make Brooke feel better.

"Right then, come on" Brooke made her way to the back door and opened it.

"Don't you think you should stay here?" Jamie said walking to Brooke.

"No not really. The way I see it, is that everywhere is a danger zone. So we might as well stay together."

Jamie gave a half smile and they went back outside.

The storm had ended, thankfully. And the sun was almost completely visible, lighting their way.

**Minutes later**

Brooke let out a small chuckle.

Jamie crinkled his eyebrows, thinking that this was hardly the time for laughing.

"I can't believe that four of my cousins and my sister had to go missing just for us to talk again." Brooke's voice held a small bit of resentment.

Jamie's facial expression changed from confusion to guilt.

He sighed.

"You know mum's missing having you around. She misses having everyone around to be honest."

Brooke couldn't help but smile a little. She also missed the company of Jamie's mother from time to time.

"That's understandable. Tell her I miss her too when you leave….again" The last word she said had a hint of sadness in it. Which Jamie noticed.

"Will do." He forced a smiled onto his face. He hated how much he had hurt Brooke.

They finally found the shack.

Jamie opened the door letting both of them in.

"The portal should be here." Jamie pointed towards one of the walls.

"Alright then. Let's go" Brooke sauntered over to the wall.

Jamie, surprised at how confident Brooke had suddenly become, followed closely behind her.

There was a blinding light, then they were in a dark a dreary tunnel.

Brooke raised the corner of her upper-lip as she looked around.

"Mmm well isn't this lovely" Brooke's voice full of sarcasm.

"HELP!"

Brooke and Jamie twirled around.

"That was Peyton."

The pair ran as fast as they could towards the voice.

"HELP!" She screamed again.

Brooke and Jamie came to a sudden halt.

There was a big wooden door with a small window that had bars in-between.

"Oh my god Peyton" Brooke rushed over to the door, trying to open it.

Peyton hurried over.

"Brooke get me out of here." Peyton cried, reaching through the bars.

Jamie tried to break open the door, but no such luck.

"Peyton do you think if these bars weren't here, that you would be able to fit through the window?"

"I don't know, maybe." Peyton was trying to control her emotions.

"Okay Jamie, get those bars off there." Brooke waved one of her hands towards the metal bars.

"You're joking right. Brooke I'm not Superman. I can't just rip steel bars off of a door."

"I didn't mean like that. Why don't you try and melt the bars off?"

"Do you know how hot I would have to get for it to melt? I don't know if I can do that much. Plus I can't just melt things, I set fire to them" Jamie thinking over Brooke's request.

"C'mon Jamie. For Peyton……..For me." The last word she whispered.

Jamie found it hard to say no to Brooke under normal circumstances, so now he was finding it impossible.

He tightly gripped the bars. Brooke and Peyton both moved as far away from him as possible.

He closed his eyes and put all of his energy into melting the bars. Jamie's hands started to steam and turn red, along with the bars.

Peyton was in a somewhat confined cave, so the temperature where she was standing, even though it was away from Jamie, was rising.

**A few more minutes later **

Jamie's hands were now on fire (literally).

The bars turned to a liquid form.

Jamie nearly passed out from the amount of power he had just used.

"Okay Peyton try and get out." Brooke said, while Jamie was busy trying to breath properly again.

"Well done." Brooke smiled to Jamie.

Peyton hoisted herself up and squeezed through the gap.

The two helped Peyton back down onto the ground once she was fully out of the cave she had been trapped in.

"C'mon we need to hurry." Jamie rushed the girls.

They came across another door, identical to the one Peyton had been stuck behind. Only this time Haley was the one behind it.

The group repeated their actions a total of four more times (Haley, Chloe, Mel and Lindsay.)

Jamie fell to the ground unable to stand any longer.

Brooke instantly bent down, trying to help him get back onto his feet.

"Impressive." The demon clapped from behind a nearby rock.

"Oh my god!" Brooke, Lindsay and Chloe said in unison, completely shocked.

"Who's he?" Jamie and Mel asked, both of whom were barely conscious.

"Ryan?" Brooke somehow managed to say, still stunned at who was standing in front of them.

"Hello Brooke" The demon smiled.

"Are we suppose to know who that is?" Mel said, bewildered.

"This is Ryan. The boy or should I say demon, who let us use his cabin this weekend." Brooke now showing her anger.

"Yes. And I had everything planned out. It was quite simple actually, and it was going just how I wanted it to…Until someone here decided to call Jamie" Ryan spat, looking at the other boy.

"So what was this grand plan of yours?" Mel asked.

"Simple. I was going to dispose of you all, except for Brooke of course. Then when Brooke came back home, completely devastated by her loss, I would soon make her my queen." Ryan gave an evil smile.

"Oh how original" Peyton replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I swear it's like every freaking week some demon wants to make one of us his queen." She continued.

Ryan did not take this comment kindly. He snapped his fingers, summoning a group of his minions.

"Destroy them…..All." He glanced over at Brooke.

The demos charged forward.

Fireballs were thrown.

Fireballs were deflected.

Ryan stood and watched as many of his demons were vanquished.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled.

Chloe finished killing the final demon.

Ryan was not at all pleased.

"What that's it? That was just a workout in my book." Peyton said dusting herself off.

Ryan formed a fireball and threw it at Peyton.

Mel who was standing beside her managed to freeze the oncoming threat.

"Fireball." Lindsay waved her hand. Sending the fireball back to the demon.

But it only knocked him off his feet.

"Why didn't that kill him?" Mel nervously spoke "That should have killed him."

"I don't know what to do." Brooke whispered to Jamie.

"I have an idea, but I don't know if it'll work." he replied.

Ryan was slowly getting back up onto his feet.

Jamie turned to face Ryan, he closed his eyes and focused all of his remaining power on the demon.

Brooke motioned for the group to move away.

Ryan's head started to turn red, and he screamed in pain.

Jamie was clearly struggling.

Brooke noticed.

"You can do it Jamie." she encouraged him.

That was all the motivation he needed to carry on.

It was not long until Ryan's head was the brightest shade of red.

He took one last long scream, then he burst into flames, and exploded.

Jamie opened his eyes once again and fell to his knees, completely exhausted.

"Whoa" Peyton stated, as her and the other girls stood still, amazed at how much Jamie's powers had grown, in such a short amount of time.

Brooke hurried over to him, and put his arm around her shoulders, lifting him up.

"Brooke totally still likes him doesn't she?" Mel whispered to Haley.

"Totally." Haley smiled.

**Half an hour later**

The six girls and one boy were all sitting on the sofa's in the family room back at the cabin.

Jamie stood up and started to say goodbye to the others.

"Thank you again Jamie. You're a lifesaver." Peyton hugged him.

"Any time." He smiled.

"So…are you going back to you're friends house then?" Brooke asked.

"Erm..no, I think I'm gunna head home. Let mum know what's happened. And tell her how I totally kicked ass and saved all of you're lives." He grinned.

All of the girls smirked in return.

"Hey do you mind if I come with you?" Brooke asked.

The girls all turned to look at her.

"You know…just to say hi to you're mum." Brooke added.

Jamie carefully thought the question over, he wanted to say now, but agreed anyway.

"I'll be back soon." She said to her family.

Jamie took a hold of Brooke's hand. Then vanished.

"Bet you twenty bucks they'll be back together in a couple of weeks" Peyton quipped.

**8:30am, Charlotte, North Carolina**

Brooke and Jamie appeared in the entrance of Jamie's house.

Brooke quickly let go off Jamie's hand.

She looked around. This was the first time she had been in Jamie's new home.

"Mum?" Jamie shouted, knowing his mother would be up by now.

They heard the sound of footsteps coming closer towards them.

A blonde woman came into sight.

"Jamie?" she spoke, confused.

She instantly noticed the familiar girl standing beside her son.

"Brooke?" she asked even more confused, but was happy to see her none the less.

"Hey Aunt Billie." Brooke smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Well that chapter took me a while to type, but I like how it came out.** (**Now that was my longest chapter). Okay so I've finished with the whole cabin in the woods thing, but I'm still going to continue with my next generation story. So if you have any ideas or suggestions of what you might like to happen in the next chapters, let me know =) Oh and if you hadn't figured it out already, Jamie's mum is Billie Jenkins =) Please Review. xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I wasn't too sure how to carry on with the story. Okay this new storyline is based on the movie Stay Alive, so don't sue me. Also this chapter starts a few weeks after the last one ended, just so there's no confusion.**

* * *

**11am, Kitchen, The Manor**

"So… all of you are going to Billie's?" Piper asked her son suspiciously while stirring a pot full of porridge.

"Yeah. It's gonna be me, Mel, Chloe, Haley, Peyton, Brooke, Lindsay, Junior and Jamie."

"And what are you all going to be doing exactly?"

"I already told you, were just going to go play video games."

Piper's eyebrow rose further up her forehead.

"Are you sure that's what you're going to be doing?"

"I promise. That's all we'll be doing."

"Believe it or not mum, but we really are going to play video games." Mel shuffled into the kitchen wearing a white tank top and pink boxers, topped off with complete bed head.

"Morning." Piper automatically replied.

Mel grunted in response pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Since when are you up before noon?" The older witch asked her daughter, noticing the time.

"Since a certain brother of mine set my alarm and then put a spell on it so I couldn't turn it off." A snort escaped Chris as his sister glared at him.

"I didn't hear anything." Piper added.

"That's because when I cast the spell I made sure nobody would be able to hear it outside of her room."

Piper turned to look at her son, with a look of disapproval on her face.

"So how did you turn it off? I also made sure you wouldn't be able to use you're powers to stop it."

"Yeah I noticed." Mel gave him a fake smile. "I threw it out the window, and it hit the neighbours house." She mumbled into her coffee.

"Melinda!"

Mel focused back to her mother.

"…What?! Chris is the one that put a hex on my alarm clock. And I'm getting yelled at?"

Piper sighed and turned to face her son. Who still had a smile on his face.

"Chris, don't put spells on you're sister's belongings." Piper spun back around.

"And Mel, don't throw stuff at the neighbours, they don't like us as it is."

Mel rolled her eyes.

"Do either of you have anything to say?" Piper asked expectantly.

"Sorry." Chris and Mel said in unison.

**5:40pm, Charlotte, North Carolina, Jamie and Billie's House**

"Hey. We all set up?" Chris had orbed himself, Mel, Chloe, Haley, Peyton, Brooke, Lindsay and Junior into Jamie's living room.

"Holy Shi.." Jamie spun around to face the group.

"You gotta stop doing that Chris." Jamie laughed as he greeted his guests.

Everyone filled up their plastic cups with soda and sat down on the sofa's.

"So, where's Aunt Billie?" Junior asked looking around.

"Oh, she's upstairs getting ready for her date." Jamie replied uncomfortably.

The others knew Jamie still had a problem with his mum seeing other men.

"I think I better go say hi, before she leaves." Brooke said standing up, making her way towards the staircase.

**Billie's Bedroom**

"Hey can I come in?" Brooke poked her head round the door.

"Of course." Billie smiled.

"Wow Aunt Billie, you look great." Brooke commented.

"Thanks… Hey, erm, can I ask you a question?" Billie hesitated

"Yeah sure. What's up?" Brooke moved closer to her aunt

"How's Jamie? You know, about me going on another date?"

Brooke sighed heavily "Honestly?"

Billie nodded her head.

"He'd much rather you were going out with his dad."

Both Brooke and Billie diverted their eyes to the ground.

"Me too. But we all know that's not possible." The blonde witch whispered, trying to hide her sorrow.

Brooke gave Billie a comforting smile and squeezed her hand.

"You really do look great."

Billie pulled Brooke into a quick hug.

_Ding Dong_

"Do you want me to run down and answer that? before Jamie does."

"Please." Billie smiled as Brooke ran out of the room.

**Back downstairs**

Brooke pushed past Jamie, sticking her tongue out at him in the process.

Jamie chuckled at Brooke's childishness.

"Hi. Billie will be down in just a sec." Brooke smiled politely at the man standing in front of her.

Brooke admitted he was good looking, but he wasn't her uncle.

She shrugged off the feeling that was growing in the pit of her stomach, as she remembered the absent man.

A moment later, Billie descended the stairs. She gave Jamie a kiss on the cheek and walked towards her date.

"Okay guys, see you later. Be good." She said, aiming it at all of the teenagers in her house.

"I don't like him." Jamie stated as soon as the front door was shut.

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Oh be quiet." she grabbed Jamie's hand and they sat down with the rest of the family.

"C'mon Jenkins, put it in. We wanna play already." Junior said with a mouth full of crisps.

Jamie got back up, pulled out a white case, with nothing but the words 'Stay Alive' on the front cover, and put it into the games console.

Everybody grabbed their controllers while Jamie turned all the remaining lights off.

"Everyone ready?" Jamie asked looking around.

The group nodded and pressed the start button.

An old creepy looking diary appeared on the screen and opened.

Revealing a passage.

Chris hit the buttons on his controller trying to move along.

"It's not working. Anybody else?" he asked.

They all tried to continue, but whatever button they pressed, nothing happened.

"Maybe we're suppose to read that?" Lindsay suggested.

The teens all turned their heads simultaneously to look at her.

"Just a thought." Lindsay defended.

"Come to me clouds…"

The words Jamie read disappeared off the screen.

"What" Brooke smiled in awe.

Lindsay subtly grinned to herself.

"Okay. Let's go. Everybody say this."

"May you rise. As an evil storm. Born to rip them open. Let the cover of night, Bear witness and destroy those who resist. So they shall harm me not. Let the blood of many cleanse me. Preserving beauty eternal. I pray you.."

They all said in unison, as the words faded from the screen.

Each of them let out a deep sigh.

The game continued and the book closed.

"_Welcome. If you are listening to this it means you've made a grave mistake…" _An eerie man's voice came out of the speakers.

They all started to make their characters and choose their weapons.

"…_You spoke the words and soon, you will die for it... At this very moment the evil of this place courses through you're veins… You have been marked for death.. You're choice has brought you here…You're salvation lies beyond the walls of this castle... You're only chance is this… Stop the evil. But, in order to do that, you must…Stay Alive."_

The team all looked at each others characters.

Chris was dressed in a black hoodie with a black jacket on top, a pair of jeans. His usual brown hair now black was just long enough to cover the top's of his eyes. And a crossbow as his weapon of choice.

Mel was in brown leather biker pants, a matching leather jacket, and a white blouse underneath. Her hair was flowing down to her midriff. A crowbar for her weapon.

Chloe, in a red tank top, that cut off so you could see the whole of her stomach. Grey tracksuit bottoms, and a red wristband. Her brunet hair straight, ending past her shoulders. A nail gun as her weapon.

Haley, in white skinny jeans, a black tank top, a white wristband on her left arm, and a black laced glove on the other. Her blonde hair shaping her face and stopping at her shoulders. A hand gun as her weapon.

Peyton, in a dark blue and black checked shirt with a black top underneath. A pair of skinny jeans. And her blonde hair curly. Brass knuckles for her weapon.

Brooke, in a brown tank top, denim short skirt, and cowboy boots. Her brunet hair also stopping just past her shoulders. And a shotgun as her weapon.

Lindsay, dressed in a black tank top, jeans, a pair of black and white converse sneakers. And straight black hair. An axe as her weapon.

Junior, in a black jumper with an orange t-shirt underneath, jeans. An aluminium baseball bat for his weapon.

And finally, Jamie, was in a white t-shirt, dark denim jeans, lace up military boots. And a machete as his weapon.

"Okay guys, ready for the twist?" Jamie asked. The group all looked unsure but all nodded their heads.

"Do it." Junior sighed

"Okay, everybody stand up." They all followed Jamie's instructions.

"Now get in a circle and hold hands." Once again they obeyed.

"If anyone doesn't want to do this, say now." The teens all stayed silent.

"Alright. We only have one life in this game, no redo's. So be careful and try to stay with your team members. Chris, Mel, Chlo, Haley and Lindsay will be one team. Me, Junior, Brooke and Peyton will be the other. The objective of the game is to destroy the evil.. and to you know, stay alive… Everybody ready?"

"Yeah." Chloe answered for them all.

"Good. Now I need you all to clear you're minds. Only focus on this circle. And don't let go of each other until I say so."

They all closed their eyes and followed Jamie's commands.

Jamie took a deep breath in, then closed his eyes.

He focused all of his attention on his family and the video game. Trying to make a connection.

All of a sudden he couldn't think straight, and he could hear static in his brain.

The whole group felt a huge wave, wash over them.

Jamie was the only one to open his eyes.

"Whoa. I did it." Jamie sighed.

"What? Can we open our eyes now?" Brooke asked getting anxious.

"Yeah, you can open you're eyes." He replied, still in shock, he let go of Brooke and Mel's hands.

"Oh my god." Each member of the group sighed out, looking around. All equally as shocked as the next.

They re-opened their eyes to find themselves in the video game that was only moments ago on Jamie's TV in his living room. All dressed in the outfits and weapons they had chosen.

Jamie had projected them into the game.

They all finally gathered themselves, remembering that this was a horror/action game that had decided to participate in. Hardly the safest place to just stand around with you're mouth open.

"You guys ready to play?" Jamie smiled excitedly.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is. Tell me what you thought of this chapter. I know it's not very long, but I haven't added to this story in ages. But I'm already working on my next chapter, so hopefully I wont leave you waiting too long. Don't forget to review =) xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

**A/N: It's 7:40am and I'm **_**still**_** awake! And I'm suppose to wake up in few hours to see my dad. I gotta say, I do have days when I HATE my sleep pattern. Also, I'm starting some new/important stuff next week, and it's going to take up a lot of my time, so I'm probably going to update a little less (if that's even possible lol). But I will try to not leave it too long, cause I hate it when I'm reading a story and the person doesn't update for a really long time.. Anyways I would like to say a thank you to my faithful reviewer Demons Unleashed. Thanks for… well, reviewing =D**

**Sorry for the long note. **

* * *

_Previously: _

_They re-opened their eyes to find themselves in the video game that was only moments ago on Jamie's TV in his living room. All dressed in the outfits and weapons they had chosen._

_Jamie had projected them into the game._

_They all finally gathered themselves, remembering that this was a horror/action game they had decided to participate in. Hardly the safest place to just stand around with you're mouth open._

"_You guys ready to play?" Jamie smiled excitedly._

* * *

"PEYTON ON YOU'RE LEFT!" Junior shouted at his cousin.

Peyton spun around and smacked a zombie girl. The zombie was only slightly fazed by this and continued to come at her. Peyton kicked her in the head. So hard that her head actually went flying off her. The body, and head that was on the other side of the tunnel, of the zombie child turned to dust.

"Damn it Jamie! If you'd told me there would be zombie's everywhere I looked, I would have chosen a weapon that was more effective than brass knuckles." Peyton exasperated.

"Well the game is called 'Stay Alive.' I thought that would have been a bit of a clue as to what the game involved." Jamie said while swinging his machete around, either chopping the zombie's in half, or their heads clean off.

The group was alerted by the sound of Jamie's cell phone, that was in his back pocket.

"Times up." Jamie raised his voice so that everyone could hear him over the sound of screaming zombie's.

"I think there's a way out over here." Brooke yelled as she tried to move out of the area she was enclosed in.

The group all somehow managed to escape the girls and run towards a glimmer of light in the distance.

They were now in the garden, greeted by Chris's team, who were also running towards them.

"Quick get us outta here!" Haley panted.

The teens all repeated the actions they had done a few hours ago. While Jamie tried to take them back to the real world.

**11pm, Living room, Billie and Jamie's house**

Jamie was once again able to project everyone. But it was much less of a gentle landing than before.

"Ow. You couldn't have made a softer entrance?" Brooke groaned, as her and the rest of the family got off of the floor and back onto their feet.

"Just be grateful that we're all alive." Junior added.

They all collected themselves and sighed.

"So… when are we next playing?" Junior asked.

The group all laughed as they collapsed on the sofa's, completely worn out.

**10am the next day, Living room, Billie and Jamie's house**

Jamie slowly opened his eyes and let out a long sigh. He looked around the empty room, then at the clock hanging on the wall.

"_That can't be the time. There's no way I slept for 11 hours straight."_ Jamie thought as he rubbed his eyes.

He got up off of the sofa, quickly stretched, then made his way to the kitchen where he heard laughter.

"Morning sleepy head." Brooke smiled as she saw Jamie enter the room.

"Morning." he walked over to Brooke and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Where is everyone? Why didn't you wake me?" he asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Everybody went home about an hour ago. And we tried to wake you, but nothing worked." Billie said, still seated on one of the breakfast stools.

"At one point we honestly thought you were dead." Brooke added smiling.

"…_The local police are still baffled concerning the brutal murder of a Miss. Bowen. Sources say that the 22 year old was hung upside down, her throat slit open, and was drained off all of her blood…" _

"Oh my god." Billie and Brooke spoke, both shocked and disgusted as they watched the news on the TV.

Jamie picked up the remote and switched it off.

"Hey." Billie and Brooke said in unison.

"Sorry." Jamie shrugged as he put the remote back onto the counter top.

"So, mum, how was you're date?" Jamie did try to sound as if he was interested.

"It was.. nice thank you." Billie knew Jamie didn't really care about her date, but was still grateful that he was at least making an effort.

The room was silent for a moment.

"Well… I'd better be getting home. Jamie will you take me?"

Jamie nodded in response as he swallowed another mouthful of coffee.

"Cya Aunt Billie." Brooke gave her auntie a hug before Jamie took a hold of her hand and teleported them back to San Francisco.

**San Francisco, The Matthews household**

"Hey, I'm home." Brooke shouted.

Paige appeared from another room.

"Hey sweetie. Jamie." Paige smiled at her daughter and the boy.

"Hey Aunt Paige." Jamie smiled back.

"I just made some pancakes, do you want to stay and have some?" Paige offered the young firestarter.

"I better not, knowing mum she's probably making some right now. But thanks anyway."

"Okay. Tell Billie I'll see her later." Paige exited the room at the sound of a glass smashing, followed by "It wasn't me."

"You sure you don't want to stay a little longer? I think mum's going to start yelling at someone." Brooke smiled, wrapping her arms around Jamie's shoulders.

"As enticing as that sounds, no." The boy chuckled.

The two said goodbye to one another, then Jamie once again teleported himself back home.

Brooke sighed contently before walking into the kitchen.

Junior was on his hands and knees cleaning up the glass that had been filled with orange juice off of the floor. The corners of Brooke's mouth curved up slightly as she fought the urge to smile.

"Where's dad?" Brooke asked as she took a seat next to her twin, and opposite her mother.

"There was an emergency at work and he had to leave." Brooke could tell Paige was keeping something from her.

"He's a parole officer. What sort of emergency is there, that needs him to be at work before noon, on the weekend?"

"If you must know. Tom called and he needed an extra pair of hands…"

(A/N: Tom is like the next generations Daryl. I doubt he's going to turn into an important character, but I thought he could just help me with this current storyline.)

"There was a murder earlier this morning."

"God. What happened?"

"I don't know. All Henry told me was that it was very unpleasant." Paige said.

"As appose to a pleasant murder?" Junior spoke, still cleaning up the mess he had made.

Lindsay and Brooke snorted, while Paige rolled her eyes.

**A few hours later**

Henry entered his house, you could easily tell he was exhausted.

"I'm home." he said hanging his jacket up and walking into the living room.

"Hey." Paige smiled as her husband sat next to her on a sofa.

Henry kissed her hello and relaxed into the comfort of the chair.

"How bad was it?" Paige asked, noticing the paleness of his face.

"Yeah how bad was it?" Brooke walked into the room, eating a tub of Ben and Jerrys cookie dough ice cream.

Paige gave her daughter an odd but amused look, as she sat in a chair opposite her parents.

"Very bad." Henry swallowed, sitting up straight.

"It was a young girl, barely in her twenties. She had her throat cut, and was somehow drained off all of her blood."

"Jesus" Paige was not expecting it to be that horrible.

"Was she hung upside down?" Brooke asked, feeling a huge spell of deja vu.

"Yeah. How did you…"

"Cause the same thing happened to a girl in Charlotte earlier today." Brooke interrupted.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to stop there, but if I don't stop now I'm not going to go sleep at all tonight (well technically it's morning, but you know what I mean lol). But I really wanted to give you all another chapter. Besides if I actually don't end up falling asleep, I might just start working on Chap 12 early. Please Review =) xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

**A/N: Sorry for yet another long wait for a chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and to everyone still reading =)**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_It was a young girl, barely in her twenties. She had her throat cut, and was somehow drained off all of her blood."_

"_Jesus" Paige was not expecting it to be that horrible._

"_Was she hung upside down?" Brooke asked, feeling a huge spell of deja vu._

"_Yeah. How did you…"_

"_Cause the same thing happened to a girl in Charlotte earlier today." Brooke interrupted._

* * *

**The next day, San Francisco, High School**

"Hey Peyton. You haven't had any premonitions lately have you?" Brooke asked as she moved next to her cousin, who was getting some books out of her locker.

"No. Why?" Peyton replied suspiciously.

"Just wondering." Brooke smiled.

Peyton furrowed her eyebrows.

"Brooke?" Peyton deadpanned.

"What?" Brooke was giving Peyton an odd smile, as if she was trying too hard.

"Okay, spill." Peyton said, shutting her locker to lean against it.

"What do you mean?"

"You never come up to me and ask if I've had a premonition, unless there's something going on. So spill."

Brooke sighed deeply.

"Okay… Have you heard about that girl that got brutally murdered yesterday?"

"Of course. It's all over the news… Why?"

Brooke looked around to make sure no one was listening to their conversation.

"Because the same thing happened to another woman in Charlotte around the same time." Brooke continued.

"Do you think their connected?" Peyton asked.

"They have to be. I mean, they were the same age, both female, died the exact same way, and around the same time… I mean, what are the odds of that just being a coincidence?"

"I think in our lives, we've learned there are no coincidence's" Peyton replied.

The two were silent for a moment.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Peyton finally spoke.

"I don't know… But I'll think of something."

The school bell rang. Braking the teens from their silence.

They parted ways, and went to their classes.

**Four days later, 2am, The Matthews household **

"Anymore news?" Brooke asked, handing Jamie and Peyton a cup of coffee each.

"Another girl was killed. This time in Russia…" Peyton read from her laptop.

"…She was beaten to death, signs of rape, drained of all blood, and…" Peyton stared at the screen in front of her, not wanting to continue reading.

"And what? Peyton" Brooke pressed. Brooke could see how much trouble her cousin was having, but they needed to know all the details.

Peyton swallowed hard and briefly shut her eyes.

"..And, she was fifteen years old."

Brooke and Jamie looked at Peyton. All completely shocked.

"So… their getting younger." Jamie stated.

Brooke ran a hand through her hair.

"I think we'd better call it a night." she said.

Peyton shut down her laptop, and Jamie put down the book he was reading. Both agreeing with the brunet.

They walked down from the attic and towards the bedroom's.

"I'm gonna bunk with Lindsay tonight." Peyton wearily spoke, stopping by the other twins room.

"Alright." Brooke and Jamie hugged Peyton goodnight.

"Let me know if you get a premonition okay?" Brooke said, letting go of her cousin.

"Will do."

Peyton quietly opened the door, careful not to wake the young witch.

Brooke sighed and grabbed Jamie's hand as they walked to Brooke's bedroom.

* * *

"**Are you sure that's not too heavy? You're not too old for this game?" Jamie teased.**

**Austin playfully glared at him. He gripped the mallet and got ready to hit.**

**He raised his arms and smacked the pivot board as hard as he could.**

**An alarm rang, indicating a win.**

**One of the carnies handed him an oversized monkey.**

"**Thank you." Austin cockily smiled at Jamie. Who chuckled in response.**

"**I think we better get you back to school."**

"**What? Why? There's only like one lesson left." Jamie complained.**

"**Because, otherwise you're mother will know that I took you out of school. And that is one conversation I would like to avoid."**

**Jamie and Austin walked back to where they had parked the car.**

"**God, I love this car." Jamie admiringly said, as he entered the passenger seat of the black mustang.**

"**Tell you what, when I die, you can have it." Austin smiled as he revved the engine.**

Jamie awoke suddenly. The moonlight seeping through the window. It took him a moment to remember where he was, and spot the brunet asleep next to him.

He sighed deeply as he lay back down and tried to go back to his slumber.

**2 days later, The Jenkins Household**

"Alright, we're all set up downstairs, so put the books down and come on." Junior clapped his hands together enthusiastically.

"We'll come down and play later Junior, we're a little busy here." Brooke said looking towards to door, while Lindsay was still reading the newspaper.

Junior leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow looking at his eldest sister.

Brooke glanced back at her brother.

She groaned as she rolled her eyes. Knowing that he wasn't going to take that as an answer.

"C'mon Linds" she sighed giving her a hand.

Junior led his sisters down the stairs and into the living room where the rest of the family were.

The twins had had their noses buried in books, newspapers, and whatever else that would have any information concerning the murders, for the past few days.

"I don't think you have ever read this much in you're entire life." Peyton said once she noticed that Brooke had entered the room.

"I didn't even think she knew _how_ to read."

Brooke punched her brothers arm.

"I resent that comment thank you very much."

"Alright you two." Jamie interrupted.

"So we've got about three hours till mum gets back." He continued, while everyone stood in a circle.

"Ready?" He asked.

The group all nodded as they joined hands and closed their eyes.

**In the game**

Just like before, Jamie had projected himself, Chris, Mel, Chloe, Haley, Peyton, the twins, and Junior into the game, all in their chosen outfits and selected weapons.

"Once again, very nice work." Brooke winked at the boy. Who smiled in return.

"So are we splitting up, covering the grounds and getting bombarded by zombie's again? Or are we going in a different direction this time?" Chris asked.

"I think we should check out the castle."

The group simultaneously turned their heads towards the stone castle in front of them.

They all gulped at the sight before them.

It was, what you would imagine any old and historic castle to look like, only this one had a horrible atmosphere surrounding it. And the fact that it was a foggy night didn't help.

Jamie was the first to take a step forward.

"Well c'mon then. You're not scared are you?" Jamie teased, trying to hide his own discomfort.

"No." They all said in unison. All wanting to seem more confident than they actually felt.

Despite Jamie's effort to open the giant wooden door as silently as possible, the resounding creak from it's old rusty hinges increased the groups apprehension.

The young firestarter pushed the door open the rest of the way.

They stepped into a large stone hall. The lit torches hanging on the walls the only source of light available.

"Wow. Creepy." Peyton deadpanned.

"Well at least there aren't any dead girls attacking us." Lindsay added.

Jamie scanned the rest of the hall before he turned to look at the people standing behind him.

"Splitting up time." He said.

They all internally groaned.

"Me, Peyton, Brooke and Mel will head upstairs. Chris, Haley, Junior and Chlo you guys look around down here. Agreed?"

The next generation each gave a look of approval.

"Good." Jamie smiled as they set off into their teams.

**10 minutes later**

Jamie and Peyton had decided to take the rooms on the right side of the corridor. While Brooke and Melinda took the left.

Jamie skilfully, yet playfully swung his machete around as he and the blonde walked around what seemed to be the master bedroom.

It had a white framed, lit fireplace, a queen sized bed and a beautiful wooden antique wardrobe.

While admiring the piece of furniture, Peyton noticed a small flicker of light coming from inside of the wardrobe.

"Whoa what's that?"

"What's what?" Jamie asked turning to face her.

"Right there. There's something in that wardrobe."

Jamie moved next to the blonde to see what she was talking about.

"Oh nice eyes." The light was so minute that Jamie hadn't even noticed it.

He carefully opened the wardrobe doors.

Only it wasn't a real wardrobe.

"No way. A secret room?" Peyton laughed, shocked.

Her and Jamie stepped into the hidden room.

Their was a small staircase and a banister. The walls and floor all stone, matching the rest of the building.

Jamie drew his weapon, ready to attack, while Peyton clenched her fists, also ready to fight.

They warily walked up the steps.

On the wall directly opposite them hung a large picture of a beautiful brunette lady, with perfect pale skin. A plaque was attached to the frame reading: _Countess Elizabeth Bathory_

And below the portrait was an old book contained in a glass cabinet.

"Is that a diary?" Peyton asked as Jamie opened the cabinet and reached for the book.

"Yeah. Looks like the one we had to read from to play the game. Remember." Jamie spoke while flicking threw some of the pages.

Peyton walked to the other side of the room. Over to a desk where lots of random stuff lay on top of.

She rummaged through some papers that were on show, but found nothing interesting.

Peyton furrowed her eyebrows as she ran her fingers across a pair of shears that hung on a wall.

**Premonition**

The sound of a high pitched scream was echoing through the construction site.

"Let me go!" A female yelled in between shrieks.

She was wildly swinging around, trying to break free. She was upside down, her feet tied together with a chain. Her arms falling past her head.

The swinging came to gradual stop as she slowly calmed down. Her vision evening out in the process, making her less dizzy.

The girl's breath caught in her throat once she caught sight of the being staring straight back at her.

Picture what the vampire's look like in Buffy, that's what the creature looks like, just minus the sharp blood-sucking teeth.

The girl knew there was nothing she could do. And help wasn't going to get there in time.

"Go fuck yourself." Were the words she chose to be her last.

The monster raised her arm, and rapidly slashed the young girls throat.

Making her choke, unable to breath. Her eyes widening in the process.

Her blood cascaded down her smooth skin, forming a pool on the ground below.

Suddenly the chains broke, making the dead girl fall to the floor. The monster nowhere to be seen.

**Back in the game**

Peyton collapsed to the ground. Clutching her throat, as she struggled for oxygen.

"Peyton! Peyton!" Jamie rushed to the blonde's side, placing his hands on her back.

"L…L….L" Peyton tried to speak.

"Don't talk, just breath okay."

Peyton nodded her head, as she closed her eyes trying to get her breathing back to normal.

"What did you see?" Jamie asked as he helped a now semi-calm Peyton back up onto her feet.

"Lindsay…" Peyton spoke, fear obvious in her voice.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I ended it there. But I felt really bad for not giving you another chapter in such a while. I shall get working on the next one A.S.A.P. Don't forget to review =)**


End file.
